The Awesome Side of the Story
by WHWriter
Summary: So this (cover image) picture inspired me to write this. Fem!Prussia! / Nyo!Prussia! Starts with Prussia when she is part of the Teutonic Knights. It will progress through major events in Prussia's life. I hope you like it! Read, and review! Rating will go up, due to violence, and other things small children (if there are any on here) can't read.


Prussia stood her cloths stained red with blood. Ignoring the pain in her abdomen, she stumbled forward. Bodies of comrades and enemies alike lying in the blood soaked ground. Her short white hair blew in the wind. The sun rising in the east. Prussia walked up to the slain standard bearer. She bent down and picked up the flag of her people.

Coming towards her was a group of men in white cloaks with crosses. She raised her flag, the men began to run and calling to her.

"Prussia we have won!" She couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of her knights.

With a smirk she asked, "Have the old fools finally given in to the awesome us?"

The same knight responded. "Ja! We are now in control of the state!"

"No one can stand in the way of the Awesome Prussia and her Knights!" With this she punched her hand in the air and cheered with her men.

As they began there walk back to the camp, Prussia began to slowly notice her vision growing fuzzy. However she continued for her men, they could not have this major victory tainted by worry. One of the older knights, came up to her.

"You may want to get your cheek stitched up, one more battle wound!" Smiling at the jest Prussia opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a coughing fit and blood. She fell to the ground trying to keep conscious.

Her knights gathered around to see what was wrong. They turned her over and many of the knights gasped.

"Prussia! Why didn't you tell us?! You need help now!" As her knights picked her up, she protested that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Many of the surviving knights came out to see the return of their leader. When they saw her being carried by the knights they all made way so the group could get to the medical tent. One of the doctors came over and began to inspect her wound. Prussia pushed him away and stood up. She turned to the doctor.

"Nein, I will heal, my life is not in danger. However many knights will die if you help me first. I refuse to lose any more of my knights due to negligence." Despite protests she left the tent.

As she walked out, her wound still bleeding, her knights had gathered around. She looked at her knights and straightened.

"I am proud to be the representation of this country and you my knights. These wounds I shall wear with pride as a reminder of your strength and courage. We have lost many great friends, but their lives were not wasted! We are free from the old and outdated rule of fools and selfish bastards!" She put her hand to the wound on her side and raised the bloodied hand. "We are a new nation! We will uphold the wishes of our people! I, Prussia, do swear on my blood and sword to never lose sight of the goals that so many have died for. Although I will live longer than all of you, I will never disappear! Even if I stand alone against an army, and have been forgotten, I will never be defeated! If this new nation dies and the people called another name, I will still live on for you my knights. I would rather die now with you than in a thousand years. No matter what, I will NEVER break this promise!"

The knights cheered, and roared with approval. "Now my knights, I must rest, let the wounded be tended, and." She paused with a smirk. "Beer for every one!" A loud roar came from the knights as Prussia left for her tent.

Once she entered, she dropped her sword, and her shoulders drooped. She walked over to her wash basin. She scooped up a handful and splashed her face. She looked up into the small mirror that hung on a pole. It was her only luxury here. A gift from her little brother, Holy Roman Empire. She did this not only for her people, but also for him. She had found him one day wondering around in the Germanic states that had begun to come together as an empire. Prussia was included, but she kept her people under a separate rule from Holy Rome. Holy Rome didn't mind. He knew she would protect him with all her might, and would care for him forever.

As Holy Rome grew older, his lands expanded. However this worried Prussia, she knew with the growth of an empire there were often more enemies than friends. Now that her knights were in charge, she knew that her people would never try to attack Holy Rome.

Prussia opened a bag that lay beside her bed and brought out bandages. She rapped her stomach and lay down. Tomorrow they would march home, and she could go and visit her brother. With that in mind Prussia fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~Preußen~~~~~~~~~

Prussia looked up at Holy Rome's large house. She had only been gone a year and it had grown so much. She got off her horse and confidently walked up to the door. After knocking, a servant came and opened it.

"Lady Prussia! Welcome home miss." The servant bowed deeply.

Prussia smiled and walked in she marveled at how in a year away so many things had changed. She walked down the halls to Holy Rome's study. She burst in and was met by at least five swords.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about your protection little bruder." She smiled at the young child in front of her. "You don't look a day older, how can your house get so big and you stay so little?"

Holy Rome ran to his older sister. "How did it go Prussia? Did you win?"

Prussia laughed. "Hahaha. Of course I won, I am the Awesome Prussia, how can I lose?"

Holy Rome backed up slightly and looked at her. He blushed hard when he noticed she was still in her battle wear. "You could at least put on decent cloths, I mean you are practically naked!"

"I am the Awesome Prussia! I always need to be ready for battle, anyway dresses are frilly, and hard to move in. Nein, I will stay like this." She smiled down at her brother. "So what has gone on in the last year, what countries have you added, your house has grown so much!?"

Holy Rome looked up in happiness. "Well, Italy is here now, and so is..." His hesitation made Prussia remember how young he truly was. "Come on, who is it?" "Austria." Prussia froze, her mind was trying to process that Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass was now under her little bother!

After 5 seconds she burst out laughing. "Kessess, how did you manage that? I can't wait to rub it in his face!"

Holy Rome smiled at his sisters antics. Then he noticed the bandages on her stomach. His smile dropped. "Prussia what happened here?"

Prussia looked down at her stomach and cursed. While she was laughing her cape had moved to show her bandages. "It's nothing Holy Rome, just a few scratches. I will be fine."

Holy Rome looked at her sceptically, but said nothing. "You must be tired coming from the far north. Why don't you go get some food and rest."

Prussia smiled lovingly down at her little brother. "I just have one more thing for you Holy Rome." She pulled out a necklace with the Teutonic Knights Iron Cross on it. "I had this made while I was away. If you are in trouble find one of my knights and show him this. Any knight will protect you till death. Other than myself, you will be the only person to have this." She put the necklace on him and hugged him. "I have missed you bruder."

Prussia stood, and walked out the doors and into the hallway. She heard a piano playing, and knew that Austria was playing. No other person had a way with music like Austria. Not that she would ever say it out loud. She entered the piano room just as the piece was ending.

"You still are such a girly-man Austria." The dark-haired man turned around with a sigh, eyes closed.

"And you Prussia are still as an..." Austria abruptly stopped speaking when he laid eyes on her. He blushed deeply and looked away. "What are you wearing?! Go get dressed."

Prussia rolled her eyes, now she knew where her brother had gotten it from. "For you information Austria I am dressed. I just got back from a year long war excuse me for still being dressed for battle."

He stared at her in astonishment. "You actually go out in that?! Have you no sense?! You are practically naked!" Austria was breathing hard from yelling.

Prussia just smiled. "Austria since we were young when have you ever seen me in 'appropriate' clothing? Anyway my knights never complain about the way I dress."

Austria's face paled, then almost turned the same color purple as the robes he wore. "Of course they don't! Why would they complain?!"

Prussia's smirk just grew. "Austria, Austria, Austria. My knights are chivalrous, and if they did try anything they know they wouldn't live very long to regret there choice. Well I'm off, see you later loser!"

Prussia walked down to her room. It was in one of the oldest parts of the house. It had originally been one of the old outpost of the Teutonic Knights. She had given it to Holy Rome as the beginning of his own house. The walls were lit by torches, and the old stone was rough against her hand.

Her room was still neat and tidy. Just like she had left it. Prussia dumped her gear next to bed. She undid the bandages around her stomach to see only a scar left of her wound. It was shaped like a cross. She smiled knowing that she would carry it with pride.

Changing into sleeping pant, and a loose shirt, she slipped into bed falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
